Dead Blood
by Still Shots
Summary: Because, you know, you can summon demons in many ways more than one. [Don't be fooled, this is a fic where Hibari is a dorky prince of hell and Chrome is a charming Botanist student.]


**Dead Blood**

_In The Beginning_

* * *

Meet Chrome Dokuro, blushing expert and a hopeful Agricultural Science student.

Enrolled on a Japanese college with, incidentally, most of her close friends from high school ("…Why are we all here?"), she shares a dorm room with one Miura Haru (a budding artist from the Fashion Design department known for her _eccentric _methods of coming up with a design).

She is currently in the said dorm room with the said girl, snipping skillfully on her bonsai Sakura tree that she picked for their take-home exam. Haru, on the other hand, made a territory on the floor; sketchpad and art materials all sprawled out while she flips through fashion magazines.

"Look, Chrome," she said, raising the magazine and flipping the page she wants to show to Chrome in the latter's direction without standing up. "This would look good on you!"

Chrome leaned in, not moving from her spot either. "Ehh, it looks too cute, Haru. I wouldn't be able to pull that off." This, however, is untrue. In the budding age of 22, halfway through college, she turned into a beautiful woman, finally able to fix her blinded eye by replacing an artificial eye into it, making her dispatch the eye patches that she used to wear.

However, with long hair that falls just under her shoulders, she kept her signature hairstyle that her friends coined as the "Pineapple Hairstyle".

"Nonsense! Look, this halter dress will look so adorable on you. And its color scheme matches your bonsai sakura—" Haru suddenly stopped, as if just realizing something. Chrome just smiled, returning to her bonsai.

The sound of snipping and hurried sketching filled the room.

* * *

Meet Hibari Kyoya, Netherworld prince and biting extraordinaire.

He resides on a throne in the fiery red depths of hell—or, not so much, really.

Hell is overrated, constantly said to be scourging people and tying them to frozen trees and often described to be raging hot, but if you ask Kyoya, it's actually boring.

No, Dante, what you saw in that dream is certainly not hell, because it's just as it is—the ferry world for those Heaven rejects to dwell in for the rest of their lives, lest they aspire to try and go up to the holy gates of God. Needless to say, Hell is a place Hades constructed to be user-friendly, with souls littering literally _all over_ the goddamned place. Lines pile up at the entrance, where Cerberus stays and the ferryman dumps the souls. Here they judge if, you know, you've been good or bad, and if your soul was accidentally mixed up and you're actually supposed to go to heaven, they send you up there via post mail.

No, we're not kidding. We send you up there using post mail, your soul encased in a box with a tape and a stamp, partnered with a tag saying "Please don't lose your souls next time. Love, Netherworld."

Apparently, the old man is on leave, saying something about weird kids in America, and he's stuck being there with the other high-ranking, err, demons, if you could call them that.

Clad in a long black leather coat, he sits upon the roof of the old man's palace, overlooking the whole view of the Netherworld, wishing for something to happen, because he's so damn _bored. _

He sighed and decided to just take a nap.

* * *

Back to our mighty (future) Botanist heroine Chrome, there seems to be a minor problem.

"Haru," she called out from the bathroom, rummaging through their makeshift cabinet above the sink. "do you have a spare napkin right now? I think we're out."

She could here a muffled, "Yes, hahi! Please wait" from the outside, sighing in relief. She's on her period, and she definitely doesn't want to stay all day inside the bathroom. She still needs to water the cute little posies that they planted on the small balcony of their dorm room (that Haru uses as a place to dry her painting requirements sometimes).

A knock on a door and a "Chrome, here you go," made her open the door and take the napkin Haru is giving her.

"Thank you, Haru! You're an angel."

The said girl just giggled and continued on whatever she was doing before. Chrome opened the package and held the urge to squeal.

The napkin has a cute, violet sigil thing on it, and despite Chrome not knowing what it is for, she decided that the design is adorable.

Seriously, it's so _cute_!

Humming as she uses the napkin, she yawned and washed her hands after.

* * *

Meet Tetsuya Kusakabe, affectionately called "_Kusacake_" by a certain child yokai with an afro (who aged well!), Hibari-tolerance expert.

Armed with an Elvis Presley hair (that's praised by the king himself when his soul got mixed into the netherworld) and an overwhelming bodyguard-butler aura, he is now frantically searching for the self-proclaimed prince of hell to warn him about the current fiasco that is happening.

Which is, quite spine-chilling enough, the "demons" that possesses summoning sigils that does not have incantations are being summoned. By _humans_, nonetheless. The palace is bustling about it, panicking, wondering who the hell would host this huge demon summoning party and _goddamn how many do they have to kill to offer dead blood as sacrifices?_

"Sir, please, wake up!"

Scratching his head and shifting the duffel that the palace decided to give out to those that can be summoned, he yelled to the bloodthirsty prince, and the latter thankfully decided to come down from the roof.

"This better be important, Tetsu." He sounded irritated, but nonetheless, Tetsu gave him his duffel bag. The prince raised an eyebrow and Tetsu immediately explained.

"Demons that can be summoned without incantations are missing and being teleported to the human world, sir. It seems that they are being summoned by humans, and are bound to be with the Summoner. The palace is still trying to fix this, but in the meantime, they give out those bags for the demons in case they are to be summoned."

Kyoya scoffed, and was about to retort that he doesn't need this thing, when suddenly his neck felt hot. They both froze, and his sigil located on his neck below his ear started glowing. Tetsu stared at it, then at his face.

"Oh no—"

"Tetsu _I swear to_—"

And then he was gone.

* * *

Meet Shoichi Irie, Dark Arts enthusiast and supernatural expert. Right now he's in big trouble, and he can only imagine the people after him right now.

"Shoichi," Spanner said, peering over his office desk cubicle. "They retracted the Sigil prints already from the wrong company. You can calm down now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Spanner sat back down, opening a new lollipop and after giving one to Shoichi. "And the boss said that it's okay."

Shoichi just opened his own lollipop, popping it into his mouth and glumly slumped down on his desk.

He felt a cold chill run down his spine and shuddered.

Suddenly, he doesn't feel safe.

* * *

Chrome winced as she felt her period cramps, but shrugged nonetheless. She continued watering the plants, now all alone in the dorm. Haru said something about going out and buying something earlier.

Stretching as she finally finished watering the plants, she turned around.

And let out a scream.

* * *

Hibari, now pissed off beyond anything due to being summoned out of the _goddamned_ blue, glared as his vision cleared from the god-awful unprepared shadow transportation.

He blinked, expecting a weird cult situated underground, where they will tell him that _"oh gee master you're here now please help us terrorize the world!"_

But instead, what welcomed him are the cold wind, lightened sky, and a purple-haired girl that screamed the moment she saw him.

* * *

**_A/N:_**Guys, I'm still alive! [Throws a party]

Anyways, I saw this idea on a tumblr post and started working on it. It'll be 1896, obviously, but there'll be other pairs as well. Likewise, all of them will be in their TYL forms, and most of them will be in college (save for some). I promise that update on this one will be fast! I've got a bunch of time on my hands before I turn fourth year (haha...) so I'll be able to update. ::)


End file.
